


Changes

by Kalkasar (Mordhena)



Series: Changes [1]
Category: Star Trek Enterprise
Genre: Aromantic, Fuckbuddies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-02
Updated: 2004-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/pseuds/Kalkasar
Summary: I don't like change. I don't react well to change. I won't let things change.
Relationships: Jonathan Archer/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Series: Changes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800049
Kudos: 6





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** I don't often write A/Tu because I prefer to write about loving relationships and I've never been able to see A/Tu as more than fuck-buddies. Sorry. I won't argue that there is some great A/Tu romance out there, but it doesn't work that way for me. Archer in my mind sees Tucker as a possession, not as a lover. If that kind of thing doesn't rock your world feel free to skip this one.
> 
> * * *

There's this little noise that Trip makes when we fuck that I love to hear. It's a combination of a grunt and a whimper.

The first time he did it, I thought that I'd hurt him and I stopped what I was doing to check that he was okay.

Of course he was okay, he told me.

'Just fuck me Jon!' he gasped. 'If I want ya to stop I'll be sure an' let ya know.'

Since that night, I've made it my personal mission to get him to make that noise every time I fuck him. It's the sexiest sound I think I've ever heard.

I like my relationship with him. It's uncomplicated. We get together, we have dinner, watch a game of polo sometimes, and then we fuck.

No strings. No complexities and that's just the way I like it. That's why I've got to find some way to change the way things are going.

I don't like the way Malcolm's looking at Trip lately. I don't like the way Trip is looking _back_ at Malcolm.

I don't like change. I don't react well to change.

I won't let things change.


End file.
